Black Heart
by cgal120
Summary: Escaping the horror he'd witnessed, Arthur Kirkland finds himself in a cabin he'd never seen before during a snow storm. But it's the strange man inside that helps reveal a secret he'd been keeping for a very long time. USUK Sweet Devil AU. M. Requested by gjlkgjlk of Tumblr.


**Black Heart**

Snow was lying thick on the ground, freshly falling through a deep snow storm. Visibility was thin, Arthur Kirkland only just able to see his gloved hand in front of his face as he made his way towards a small cabin in the centre of the woods. He had to admit that it was probably his worst idea to walk to the remote cabin, but it was a spur of the moment realisation that pushed him into the freezing journey.

Work was troubling him, the British journalist sick of the sights that had been forced upon him during his many travels across the globe in search of international stories. He had been on the outskirts of natural disasters; watching the floodings in Japan, the warfare in the middle east, the famine in Africa… He had been at ground zero when Twin Towers fell… He had been presented so many awful sights that he was losing his faith in humanity, his faith in anything of this world as it all seemed so corrupt.

Having not told anyone where he was going, Arthur had walked away from his family one day; his mother, his father, siblings, and simply started to walk with nothing but a large backpack filled with clothes. He let his feet lead the way as he walked across the country, trying to find happier sights as he did so. But still all he could see was the pain of the elderly in carehomes or even their own homes, huddled up in multiple layers of clothing and blankets because they were too afraid to turn their heating on due to the dramatic increase on their bills.

Nothing seemed to bring him hope, not until he walked into the woods and saw the purity of nature, the calmness that seemed to isolate itself from the pure chaos of the urban world. It was as if everything in this tiny section of the world had closed itself off, given itself privacy in a way that nothing of this world could.

Arthur didn't understand why he was really so attracted to this small lonely cottage in the middle of the woods, but his whole body was starting to freeze and turn slightly blue from the cold so he pressed on as he had been doing for the day and let his feet crunch through the virgin snow. Gasping slightly as the air left him for a moment, Arthur wrapped his arms around himself and fell to his knees into the snow. He shivered, his whole frame rattling from the cold and his vision starting to blur and fade to black…

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Groaning slightly, Arthur shuddered as he regained feeling through his body. He felt as though warm water had suddenly been leaked through his blood stream, heating him up as it travelled through every part of his body.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and realised that he was in different clothes and in a bed that he didn't recognise. Blinking slightly as he tried to wake himself up a bit more, Arthur ran a cold hand through his hair and looked around the room, suddenly recognising from the rustic designs on the wall and the various country-side photos and paintings that he was inside the cabin in the middle of the woods. He glanced out of the window nearby him, seeing him much higher the snow was now and realised that he was most likely snowed into the building.

Shifting slightly, Arthur looked down at the thick cover that was above him, huddling into it slightly and knocking his arm against something hot beside him. Gasping slightly at the slight shock, Arthur glanced under the covers to find two hot water bottles beside him; both heating the underside of the covers and the areas around him to make sure that he stayed as warm as he possibly could.

As grateful as Arthur was to finally be inside and in a warm bed which he now noticed was beside a roaring fireplace, he couldn't help but be nervous as to how he had gotten there. As far as he could remember, the cold had caused him to pass out into the snow as a feeling of dread spread through him that he was likely going to die there having left his family with no explanation of where he was going.

He wanted to thank whoever had gotten him into the warmth but at the same time he wanted to make sure that he was safe and not about to be murdered by whoever had found him.

"Oh, you're awake," came a voice from the doorway. Arthur blinked and looked round to see a tall man in tracksuit bottoms, socks and a long sleeved t-shirt leaning on the doorframe with folded arms and a smile on his face. His hair was a dark blonde with an odd cowlick sticking out of the front of it, glasses framing the most peculiar blue eyes Arthur had ever seen before.

"Yes…" he muttered, his throat sore from lack of use and the freezing temperatures. He coughed slightly to try and get feeling back into it only to be suddenly handed a warm cup of tea by the mystery man. Blinking slightly, he sat up a bit and took the drink. "Thank you," he said, sipping it as the man sat down on the bed before him. "Um… who are you?"

"The name's Alfred F Jones," the man replied, grinning toothily at Arthur. "Who are you?"

"Arthur Kirkland," he said, his voice getting soothed by the tea. Arthur couldn't help but drink more, the taste such a peculiar flavour but something that gave him the urge to keep drinking.

"For a minute I thought you weren't going to make it," Alfred said, tilting his head as he watched Arthur drink. "You were so cold and we were so far away from a hospital. There was no way that I'd be able to get you there in time…"

"Is this your cottage then?" Arthur asked, looking up at Alfred and blinking slightly as his appearance flickered before his eyes in a split second; for a small moment his eyes were like ice, fangs in that sweet smile, curls horns with in a mess of black hair and thick leather-like wings on his back. But he was normal again now…

"Yeah, this is mine," Alfred said, nodding his head. "Good thing too, right? I mean, you'd have been fucked if I hadn't lived so close."

"Yeah…" Arthur replied, finishing his tea but suddenly feeling so very sleepy. He felt Alfred take the tea cup away from him and help him laid back, his eyes closing before he could do anything more then let his head droop.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A clock chiming was what woke Arthur up. He gasped slightly and sat upright, his breaths coming out in pants and light layer of sweat soaking through his t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. He swallowed thickly, his eyes widening a little as he looked at the now red flames burning calmly in the fireplace nearby.

Shifting out of bed, Arthur placed his now warm feet on the floor and started to walk towards the bedroom door. He was nervous, the room dark except for a few candles dotted around which also had red flames. Reaching forwards, Arthur slowly went to take hold of the door handle only for it turn before he got hold of it. Stepping back quickly, Arthur watched apprehensively as the door swung up.

Alfred walked into the room, taller than Arthur by a foot but so much different from how he had appeared earlier; more like the flicker Arthur had received before he had passed out.

Shirtless, Alfred stepped towards Arthur with a sly smirk on his face. Arthur couldn't help but gulp slightly and lick his lips at the sight of the muscles on Alfred's torso, his abs and pecs so defined and shining slightly in the odd lighting. His waist was lean meaning tight black jeans that fit his form so perfectly and showed of his muscular legs so well that Arthur could feel his breathing deepening slightly.

Stumbling backwards a bit, Arthur looked up into Alfred's ice cold eyes with a mixture of fear and arousal.

"A-Alfred…" he asked, mentally smacking himself for his breaking voice. "What's going on? What… What are you?"

"Now, I was hoping that you'd still be asleep," he replied, stepping towards Arthur. He smirked as Arthur was heading towards the bed. "That's how I normally do this, but of course, it's normally with women but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"W-what?"

"I'm an Incubus, Arthur," smirked Alfred, slyly putting his hands on Arthur's waist and smoothing. "Preferably I target sleeping women but I'm snowed in with a perfectly good man."

Arthur didn't know if he was blanching or blushing, a twisting sensation starting in his stomach and spreading southwards as Alfred's hands slowly slipped under his shirt and smoothed the skin of his waist.

"No…" he said, trying to pull away. He gasped slightly as Alfred pushed him down onto the bed, attempting to get up until Alfred pinned him down onto the mattress.

"Come on, Arthur," Alfred said, nuzzling against his pulse point. "I think we both know you're playing a game too."

"I don't know what you mean," Arthur said, his eyes fluttering slightly.

"I can smell it," Alfred said. "It's been suppressed for so long you've forgotten but it's there."

"What's there?" exclaimed Arthur, a gasp and a moan escaping from him as Alfred bit into his neck. He shuddered, blacking out for a moment, but when he opened his eyes…

Alfred smirked down at him, running his hands over Arthur's now bare torso leaning up to nuzzle against a black horn set in red hair. Arthur's tongue ran along fangs in his own mouth, wings splayed flat as he was pressed further into the mattress.

A content sigh escaped his lips as he spread his legs and let Alfred press down against him.

"Ah… It's so good to be free," he sighed, carding his hands through Alfred's hair before scratching down his back. "That goody-goody kept me locked away for so long…"

"I could tell," Alfred said, nipping down Arthur's neck. "I could smell you… could smell how badly you wanted out… How did it get like that?"

"The good in him wanted to get away from all the bad in the world," Arthur said, humming slightly at the sensation of those sharp fangs dragging down his neck.

"So, what are you?" Alfred asked, continuing his journey down his body. "You don't smell like an Incubus but…"

"It's rare…" Arthur hummed. "But sometimes… a male can be a Succubus… it's not often but it can happen…"

"Perfect," Alfred grinned, giving him harder bite on his waist. Arthur moaned and wrapped his legs around Alfred to try and pull him closer. The Incubus looked down and smirked at the bulge pressing against his own, realising that the Succubus had indeed been waiting a long time.

"Don't keep me waiting," Arthur said, looking up at Alfred with acidic green eyes. The Incubus smirked darkly and kissed Arthur deeply, pushing his tongue into his mouth and claiming dominance immediately. He felt Arthur roll his hips up against his so reached down and divulged them of their trousers and boxers, rocking his own member against Arthur's. Moans were shared between them as they finally came together, rough thrusting and the creaking mattress joining the sounds that filled the quiet cabin. Toes curled and fingers scratched down skin, fangs and tongues clashing against each other and skin.

When they came down from their highs and slowly slipped back into their normal appearances, hair changing to blonde and wings disappearing, they got under the covers and laid together.

"Finally," Arthur said, laughing breathlessly. "I was so sick of being supressed into that awful family…"

Alfred laughed and nuzzled the top of his. "Well, you can stay here and do as you please."

"Sounds like a plan."

_**Notes:**_

**Random one shot?**

**Not quite!**

**On Tumblr, I am pleased to announce that I have reached over 700 followers and as a thank you, I've had the idea to write one-shots for the first 10 people in my ask box. There's a post on my blog explaining the rules so if you want a one shot then go read that then ask me!**

**I've had two requests already, this one and one that's being altered slightly, so there are eight places left :) **

**This was requested by: **gjlkgjlk


End file.
